We're Back! A Queen Song Story
BattyKodaRockz's movie-spoof of 1993 film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast: * Rex - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Savage Rex - Evil Annie (Little Einsteins Fanmade) * Woog - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Savage Woog - Amanda (Bunsen is a Beast) * Dweeb - June (Little Einsteins) * Savage Dweeb - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Elsa - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) * Savage Elsa - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Captain Neweyes - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) * Vorb - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Louie - Matt (Cyberchase) * Cecilia - Inez (Cyberchase) * Stubbs - Timon (The Lion King) * Professor Screweyes - Angry Grandpa * Dr. Julia Bleeb - Daisy (Oswald) * Buster - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Mother - Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Father - Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Siblings - Billy, Wheelie and Screwy (Rolie Polie Olie) Scenes: * Part 1 - Opening Credits/Annie and Olie Polie * Part 2 - Annie's Story Begins/Brain Grain * Part 3 - Meet Chief Powhatan/Wish Radio/The Drop Off * Part 4 - Meet Matt/Welcome to New York! * Part 5 - Matt Rides On Susie Carmichael/Meet Inez * Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) * Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park * Part 8 - Meet Angry Grandpa * Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain * Part 10 - Matt, Inez and Timon * Part 11 - Angry Grandpa's Show * Part 12 - Chief Powhatan Returns/Timon Resigns/Angry Grandpa's Demise * Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/The Happy Ending * Part 14 - End Credits Movies Used * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movies/TV Shows Used * Little Einsteins * Our Huge Adventure * Rocket's Firebird Rescue * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Pocahontas * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe of the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time (TV series) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave * Cyberchase * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/1 2 * Timon and Pumbaa * The Lion Guard * Angry Grandpa * Oswald * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Gallery Annie-1.png|Annie as Rex Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Woog 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Dweeb Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png|Susie Carmichael as Elsa Petrie-the-land-before-time-v-the-mysterious-island-21.1.jpg|Petrie as Vorb Matt (R-Fair City).png|Matt as Louie Inez in Cyberchase.jpeg|Inez as Cecilia Nuthatch Category:BattyKodaRockz Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof